No Importa Ya
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI- Death Mask sabe que Afrodita, su pareja, tiene un amante, aunque no le importa demasiado quiere saber qué ocurre, porqué aunque Piscis le quiere, no se niega a su instinto.


Disclaimer: Los personajes e imágenes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtenemos con ello beneficio económico alguno.

No Importa Ya.

Puedo verte ahora mismo; A través de la penumbra del fondo de tu casa, me oculto entre los pilares, en la sombra.

Estás llorando.

Y yo que creía que tú no llorabas nunca… haces un ruido muy leve, como si quisieras ignorar tu propio llanto. Y mientras las lágrimas caen lentamente de tus ojos, con la punta de los dedos acaricias la pequeña planta que yo te obsequié hace unos días.

Una Venus… se parece mucho a ti. No sólo por el nombre, sino que se ve tan indefensa, ejerce una fuerza de atracción para los animalillos, y una vez que lo tiene entre su suaves brazos, los estrecha hasta matarlos, los destila y digiere, sin que puedan escapar.

¿No estoy así yo contigo? Tú te dedicas a hacerme daño, me hieres hasta morir y no puedo escapar de ti, Afrodita. A pesar de todo, te quiero.

¿Cuántas veces me has sido infiel? No tengo la menor idea, ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Cuántas veces hemos discutido por ello? Ninguna, porque en cuanto notas que yo sé, te lanzas a mis brazos lamentándote y pides perdón, dices que tú no querías, que me amas.

Y yo te perdono, sin pedirte explicaciones, sin reclamarte nada. Sé leer en tus ojos que no mientes y que estás arrepentido, avergonzado. Sé que tu amor hacia mí es real, tanto como para olvidarte de tu orgullo de esa manera.

Nunca había podido entender porqué con tanto amor hacia mí te ibas con otros, y porqué después reaccionabas así. Hasta hoy.

Yo no soy alguien a quien le interesen las explicaciones, no me importa por qué haces las cosas la mayoría de las veces. Pero la sensación de no satisfacerte lo suficiente, que busques placer en otros, lleva incomodándome demasiado tiempo. Y no tiene caso que te pregunte, tú nunca me darás una respuesta.

Por eso esta mañana me levanté muy temprano, fingí salir de tu casa, sólo para esconderme entre las sombras y mirar cómo actúas.

Toda la mañana no hice nada más que admirar tu figura. Ver de lejos cómo trabajabas en el jardín, verte cubierto de sudor y con el cabello despeinado… tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no salir de mi escondite y solicitar tu cuerpo. Luego escuché el ruido de la ducha y el mismo deseo se hizo presente en todo mi ser.

Fue en ese momento que entendí por qué otros te desean, no tiene nada de extraordinario, pero seguía sin saber por qué cedes ante ellos. Lo has hecho siempre. Nunca dices que no. Desde antes de estar conmigo y si algún día terminamos por esa causa, tú lo seguirás haciendo…

Justo salías de la ducha cuando alguien más entro al templo, entró sin hacer ruido, y sólo lo noté cuando pasó frente a mí, directo a tu cuarto, agarrándote por sorpresa. Una vez más fue Milo, casi siempre podía reconocer su aroma en ti. El resto de las veces, no quise preguntarte con quien habías estado.

Aún cuando tú no habías notado su presencia se te fue encima, te llegó por la espalda, arrancando la toalla que tenías en la cintura y metiéndote las manos por entre las piernas.

Estuve a punto de salir y ejecutarlos a ambos cuando te escuché hablar.

-¡Ya basta! Suéltame, desgraciado.

Lo empujaste, apartándolo de ti y lo atacaste. Pero él repelió tu cosmos colándose de nuevo a tu espalda, forzándote a responderle.

-Deja de pelear Afrodita, sabes bien que no sirve de nada.

Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, te agarraba con fuerza para mantenerte quieto y acariciaba tu cuerpo en puntos específicos, esos que me llevó meses descubrir.

¿Cuántas veces ha estado contigo como para conocer así tu cuerpo?

Tú aún seguías resistiendo, pero llegó el punto en que no pudiste seguir así.

-Milo detente, por favor.

Tu voz se oía tan abatida, tu rostro completamente contraído. Y tu orgullo…desapareció. No encontrabas salida para escapar de sus manos, ni de su boca que se había apresurado a devorar tu cuello, pero tampoco suplicar sirvió de nada.

Quise detener a ese desgraciado que se atrevía a ponerte las manos encima contra tu voluntad, salir de mi escondite y defenderte, pero sé que tu orgullo no te dejaría aceptar mi ayuda. Y yo necesitaba ver, necesitaba entender qué pasaba contigo.

Me quedé quieto, viéndote aún luchar débilmente contra Milo, tratando de quitártelo de encima, sin lograrlo. Ofreciste resistencia, le dejaste claro que no querías estar con él; pero justo como cuando estás en mis brazos, una vez que logró excitarte, perdiste el control.

Una vez que te tuvo dominado te lanzó sobre el lecho para quitarse la ropa, y tu sólo seguiste jadeando, mientras te tocabas tu mismo, completamente fuera de ti. Buscando calmar ese instinto que amenazaba con incendiarte desde dentro.

Vi toda la escena entre ustedes, a pesar de que ya no te negabas, Milo abusó de ti; obligándote a la fuerza a hacer cosas que no querías. Y una vez se sintió satisfecho, se incorporó del lecho y se fue. Te dejó así, sin ninguna explicación y sin sentir él ninguna culpa.

Y una vez que recobraste la respiración, luego del orgasmo, pude oír tu llanto. Fue muy enérgico y firme, creíste que estabas a solas. Después de un par de intentos conseguiste ponerte de pie y con furia, arrancaste las sábanas de nuestra cama, haciéndolas pedazos entre tus manos, moviéndote con cuidado te metiste de nuevo al baño y pude oír el ruido del agua.

Después de un rato demasiado largo volviste a salir, te arreglaste con esmero, como si así pudieras borrar toda evidencia de lo que había sucedido, pero no podías detener tus lágrimas.

Sin saber qué más hacer, al final te sentaste en el comedor, a acariciar esa planta que yo te regale.

Ahora te ves… inconsolable, y furioso al mismo tiempo. Todo ha terminado y te miro en la misma situación en la que te he encontrado muchas veces. Pero nunca había sabido… nunca imaginé que tu dolor y tu humillación pudieran ser tan grandes.

Por fin salgo de la obscuridad, acercándome a ti. Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? Siempre serás incapaz de negarte a un hombre pasado cierto grado de excitación… eres un fácil y aunque no es culpa tuya…

-Death

Limpias rápido las lágrimas de tus ojos, rehuyendo mi mirada. Pero no puedes ocultar tu llanto, tus ojos están inflados y enrojecidos.

-Estuviste con alguien.

No es una pregunta, tampoco una recriminación o un ataque. Es la simple verdad que podría leer en tus ojos aunque no hubiera visto todo lo sucedido.

-¡Death!

Tu llanto vuelve a ser profuso, me miras intensamente por unos instantes, antes de separar tu mirada nuevamente. Tomo asiento frente a ti, sintiendo algo de compasión; sólo tú puedes arrancarme un sentimiento como ese.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Dejas escapar un leve gruñido, te desesperas, no quieres que diga nada.

-¡Perdóname! Lo siento, yo…

No puedo resistirlo más y abrazo tu cuerpo contra mí, tratando de calmar tu llanto.

-Te prometo que…

-¡Cállate! –Te interrumpo y tiemblas, agotado –No prometas nada Afrodita, no de nuevo.

¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado ya ese juramento? Sé que lo intentas, pero también sé que no puedes, que nunca podrás resistirte al placer.

-No quería…

-No me importa.

Me miras asustado, es tan fácil leer en ti… no quieres que te deje. Pero yo te tranquilizo, acariciando tu rostro.

-No me importa con quien te acuestes, te amo igual.

La culpa es lo único que tu rostro muestra. Miro un momento la planta sobre la mesa, tú ya me has atrapado, como a un insecto, y no puedo huir de ti. Ni siquiera voy a intentarlo

-Cásate conmigo.

Tus ojos se abren inmensos, sin comprender. Incrédulo.

-Yo voy a protegerte de esas sabandijas.

Tu llanto crece hasta que comienzas a sollozar, sé que te duele en tu orgullo que yo haya descubierto lo que sucedió. Fue por tu orgullo que nunca me dijiste nada. Pero Afrodita, si tu puedes permitir lo que sucede, yo no. No me iré nunca más de tu lado y si alguien más se atreve a tocar lo que es mío, te juro que lo mataré.

-Lo siento.

Tú sólo buscas mi perdón, es lo único que te preocupa ahora.

-Ya no importa Afrodita. –No me interesa quien venga a tratar de robarse tu cuerpo, porque tú, siempre has sido mío. –¿Me amas?

-Sí.

Musitas muy bajo, como si no quisieras admitirlo; no justo ahora, al menos.

Y te aprieto contra mí. Yo estoy contigo, y eso es lo único que importa.


End file.
